


Babe, I’m Gonna Top You

by orphan_account



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Jimmy Page Oneshot, Sub!Jimmy Page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jimmy Page acts like man in the public eye, but behind closed doors he enjoys to succumb to his needs.





	Babe, I’m Gonna Top You

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u find this qwuuwiwi anyway,,, jimmy page is a bottom bye

Jimmy Page. A boy, or man, who I have had my eyes on for awhile now. He seemed quiet to me, but girls said other things about him. I admired his skinny build, and his tender hands. Even though, he could play a Gibson Guitar like an animal, he seemed like he would be more tender with females, but that’s oh so certainly not what i’ve heard about him. People have told me many stories about my somewhat friend, saying that he’s done some horrendous sexual acts to them or one of their groupie friends who ran off with him, only to have their heart broken after a few months of his toying around. I was getting sick of hearing these stories, I wanted to see for myself if I could tame this allegedly “wild man”, if I could show him a new enjoyment, one he has most likely never even begun to think about. So I called him. I’ve known the bloke since high school, but we were both adults now, he took a rather different path than me. We originally bonded over our unanimous love for playing guitar and writing songs, but as he became busier and more fame to his name, the phone never rang with his number on it. He picked up sheepishly, “Hello? Who is this?” Son of a bitch forgot my number already. “Oh hi, hope you remember me Jimmy, it’s Y/n from high school.” he gasped and spoke, “Oh bloody hell! Of course I remember you! I’m so sorry for not recognizing your number, these days i’m too bothered to check the number anyways.” I covered the bottom of the phone and scoffed, “What an idiot.” ,I thought. “That’s alright.” I pretended like I didn’t care, I just wanted to get him to my house someway, I had to play nice. “So has your day been exciting?” I scoffed again at his redundant remark, “Probably not as cool as yours.” He half-laughed, “That’s where you’re wrong, all I’ve done is sit in my room all day.” I was already getting tired of this small talk, I had to break the ice. “So I know you’re very busy, but do you think we could meet sometime? I dunno it would be nice to see you after so long.” I could hear him smoke through the phone, well he was smiling with his lower half because he thought he was going to “get some”. “Oh dear! That would be great, how about tonight?” I silently cheered, I had him locked down. “That’s perfect actually, I don’t have any plans, and you’re in London at the moment, right?” “Ah yes, I am, and I do remember your address! That is if you’re living in the same flat.” I smiled softly, “Yes, I am.” “Okay then, see you tonight Y/n!” I hung up the phone as quickly as I could and jumped up with joy. “Yes!! Finally, i’m going to show him what real fun is.”

The night had finally came, I had gotten prepared for him early, but you never know when Jimmy will show up anyways. I heard a knock at my door and glanced at the door like a prairie dog, then getting up and quickly opening it. There he was, in all his glory. His shoes, looking expensive and designer, his pants black velvet, his shirt paisley and loosely barely tucked into the pants, his hair long, curly, just a few inches past his shoulders, and his bright eyes smiling along with his mouth. “Wow, uhm hi!” I suddenly became very much nervous, seeing him looking so beautiful was quite weird for me, I hadn’t really seen him in such a way before, and I had so many other things planned. “Hi!” he muffledly said as we softly embraced. We let go rather quickly and I welcomed him inside. “Is that painting new?”, he inquired, I proudly responded, “I painted it actually.” He got a grin on his face and looked shocked “Wow really? It’s marvelous.” I only half-smiled and kept walking. I was sure he had plans of what he wanted to do with me tonight, so I played along. “You want to chill upstairs?” He looked off for a second and looked back at me “Oh um.. yeah.” I guided him up to my room. “Your room is so cool, I always fancied it really.” “That’s strange of you to say, I bet yours is much cooler than mine.” I hated this, pretending to be sweet, I just wanted to get in his pants already, not stand here awkwardly while he compliments my room like a fool. I sat onto the bed and patted beside me. He turned his head quickly and sat beside me, messing with his hands. “No fucking way this guy has done those things to girls, look at him all shy!” I laughed, he looked up at me, “What is it?” I decided to move towards the direction I was going for, “You’re so clueless, it’s funny, really.” He had a dumb, puzzled look on his face, “What do you mean Y/n?” I tugged at the collar of his shirt, “You think I brought you here so you could get your rocks off and leave, didn’t you?” He turned away, blushing. “No.. I wasn’t thinking that.” “Bullshit.” I turned cold, he looked at me, almost frightened. “I’ve heard stories about you, you know?” His eyes shyed away, looking down. “What kind of stories?” he suddenly made eye contact. “Oh just... ones about you and girls.” He started to act a bit cocky, “Oh and you believe them?” He had a stupid grin on his face, one that was quickly wiped away when I grabbed his arm. He whined a bit, I could see right through him. “I bet this is what you really want, to be on the receiving end for once.” He blushed harder and bit his slightly quivering lip, he was much easier to break than I thought. I got closer to him so he would move up to where the frame was, and softly pushed him down so he would fall back unto the pillows. His hair lay across the white pillows, his mouth slightly open, his arms raised up on the bed in defense, and his face completely dark red, I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I looked down at his pants, his bulge already very apparent. “You’re already excited.” He nudged his head up and whined strongly in response. I sighed with a smile on my face and rubbed his face, moving his hair away for his eyes, even though that alone was a beautiful sight. I bent down slowly to kiss his lips, he gave into the kiss quickly, whimpering as I did so. I kissed him deeply, then backing away and kissing his neck softly at first, then kissing roughly and trying to leave marks and hickeys. He grabbed at the sheets, his breath hitching in my ear. “Fuck.” He moaned. “God you’re so fucking sensitive.” I spoke, “How the hell do you last?” He whined again, turning his head away. I started unbuttoning his shirt agonizingly slow, he looked at me and I locked his eyes while I could. Staring into his beautiful shiny eyes, I unbuttoned it all the way and looked back at his torso, completely exposed. I pushed my finger up and down his chest to his crotch, feeling his ribs and hip bones as I went along. He moaned at this simple action, pushing his legs together. I decided that was enough teasing and I grabbed the hem of the top of his trousers. He moved his legs back down and awaited for me to pull them down. I gave him a quick glance and began pulling them down and off. His breath was louder and more sporadic. I touched him through his underwear, “Jesus christ, you did those things with this thing?” His size wasn’t what I had expected at all. “Bugger off.” He said through a moan. I just laughed at tugged at him through his underwear. His moans growing louder and higher pitched already. I pulled his undergarment down and spread the pre-cum around his shaft, pushing it farther down. As soon as I touched him though, his hips bucked up and he let out a rather loud whine. “Cute.” I said. I stroked him faster, his moaning quickening and his whimpering becoming much louder. He was already being pushed pretty far, so I stopped before he let go. I grabbed lubricant from my bedside drawer and put some onto my finger, he looked confused. “Are you going to , oh fuck.” “Only if you want to dear.” He sighed, “I do.”, he said with a whine, his cheeks becoming more flushed and his chest darkened as well. He lifted his legs, seemingly knowing what to do, as I touched his hole with my finger, lightly rubbing. He was grabbing onto the sheets for his life practically and somewhat gasping for air. I slowly slid my finger in, he moaned loudly, “Oh god, fuck!” I panicked a bit, “Jimmy you alright?” He bit his lip and then spoke, “I’m fine don’t stop..” I continued to push until I was inside, fingering softly for a bit and then picking up the pace. I carefully added another finger, looking at him for consent, he nodded. I slipped it in successfully and started going even faster, reaching for his prostate. He moaned out, tears spilling from his eyes. From the look on his face and his quick paced breaths, I could tell he wouldn’t last any longer like this. I paced faster one last time to send him off the edge. “Oh fuck.. fuck!” He said. I grabbed his cock again, rubbing up and down. He jerked up and let the juices flow, cuming all over my hand and his own stomach. He breathed sporadically again, pushing his hips back into the bed, his entire body trembled. His cock twitching in my hand and beads of sweat running down his forehead. He looked beautiful here. I admired his state of bliss for a minute, the wiping up his mess and laying down beside him, pulling the cover up onto the both of us. “Sooo.. not what you expected right?” He looked at me, eyes half lidded “Definitely not.”


End file.
